You and I
by vanee27
Summary: Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah meminta Park Chanyeol untuk datang dan masuk kedalam hidupnya, lelaki tinggi itu tiba-tiba saja menyapanya, menghampirinya, memperhatikannya, menyayanginya. Dan tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan kecuali mencintainya.


**Main Pair : Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

 **Other cast(s) : Luhan, Mentioned!Sehun**

 **Summary :** Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah meminta Park Chanyeol untuk datang dan masuk kedalam hidupnya. Lelaki tinggi itu tiba-tiba saja menyapanya, menghampirinya, memperhatikannya, menyayanginya. Dan tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan kecuali mencintainya.

 **WARNING! Unbeta-ed**

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun termenung di depan laptopnya, menatap rentetan tulisan aneh yang dia karang—tidak, itu asli muntahan dari isi kepalanya tentang Park Chanyeol. Ya, Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang sukses menjungkir balik dunia Baekhyun bahkan setelah setahun mereka berpisah. Baekhyun mengakui ia tidak bisa melangkah maju.

Jika Baekhyun menatap ponselnya, ponsel yang semakin canggih, seharusnya ia bisa dengan mudah menghubungi Chanyeol lewat berbagai macam sosial media semudah dia menghubungi teman-temannya. Namun ironis, Baekhyun bahkan tidak punya petunjuk apapun mengenai Park Chanyeol. Lelaki itu hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. Dan yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan sekarang adalah berharap Park Chanyeol tidak akan melupakannya.

Tapi, apa mungkin?

Baekhyun menghela nafas sekali lagi, menatap layar laptopnya, kemudian meng-klik tombol ' _publish_ ' yang ada disana. Sekali lagi, ia menuliskan isi hatinya soal Park Chanyeol untuk dibaca khalayak luas. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa memprediksikan apakah Chanyeol bahkan membacanya atau tidak.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat dada Baekhyun serasa diremas. Matanya panas. Ia benci berada di situasi seperti ini.

" _Blogging_ lagi?" Luhan duduk disebelahnya, Baekhyun hanya menopang dagu tanpa menjawab.

"Coba kulihat."

Baekhyun tidak peduli apakah Luhan akan memarahinya seperti ibu-ibu yang melihat anaknya masih mengemis cinta mantan suaminya.

"Sudah kuduga, Park Chanyeol lagi." Baekhyun bisa mendengar Luhan menghela nafas seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa menit lalu.

"Tidak bisakah kau melupakan Chanyeol? Apa susahnya melupakan seseorang? Kau hanya kurang kesibukan."

Baekhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangan, ingin mengamuk, merasa tidak akan ada orang yang mengerti perasaannya. Kalau melupakan Chanyeol semudah menyeduh ramen instan, Baekhyun pasti sudah melakukannya sejak lama.

"Baek, jawab!"

"Susah, Luhan! Aku tidak bisa—belum bisa." Hati Baekhyun berdenyut lagi.

"Aku saja melupakan mantan kekasihku hanya dalam dua minggu. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku bukan kau! Kau hanya memikirkan kariermu sebagai _chef_ didapur hotel dan berprinsip teguh untuk melajang demi karier. Sedangkan aku? Aku bisa saja mengingat Chanyeol ketika mengerjakan tugas kuliah, aku bisa saja mengingat Chanyeol saat mau tidur, aku bisa saja mengingat Chanyeol saat makan siang, aku bisa saja—aku bukan kau, Luhan."

Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan juga benci melihat Baekhyun berada di situasi seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencoba orang lain. Omong-omong, Oh Sehun menyukaimu."

"Serius? Kau tak apa?"

Luhan memutar bola mata, "Ck, sudah kubilang aku melupakan mantan kekasihku hanya dalam dua minggu. Jadi sekarang santai saja. Kudengar besok Sehun akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Kesempatan untuk melupakan Chanyeol tidak boleh kau lewatkan, oke?"

Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun didepan laptopnya. Ia tak akan tahu bahwa hal ini malah membuat Baekhyun semakin buruk.

* * *

 **2013**

 _Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah saat turun hujan. Chanyeol memakai hoodie merah dan celana jeans kasual yang menawarkan tumpangan pada Baekhyun. Kala itu Baekhyun ingin menolak sebab ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Chanyeol, namun disisi lain dia ingin cepat pulang. Sungguh, hawanya tidak bersahabat sekali._

 _Saat Baekhyun naik keatas motor Chanyeol, maupun saat Chanyeol berhenti didepan rumahnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia mempercayai Chanyeol begitu saja. Barangkali Chanyeol penculik? Siapa yang tahu? Tapi yang Baekhyun tahu saat itu adalah dia mulai terpesona pada Chanyeol._

 _Dibalik jas hujannya, dengan poninya yang sedikit basah, Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri. Tidak banyak, hanya nama, suara yang bersahabat, senyuman, dan ucapan_ "Sampai bertemu besok" _, kemudian pergi dengan motornya. Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat mengucap terimakasih. Tapi dia merasa cukup. Ia merasa menemukan binar baru di hidupnya._

 _Keesokan harinya Baekhyun menemukan lagi Park Chanyeol di depan sekolahnya. Kali ini dengan hoodie warna kuning dan celana khas anak SMA. Baekhyun menghampirinya ketika Chanyeol menyapanya, lelaki itu menawarkan roti bakar hangat di kedai seberang sekolah Baekhyun. Anak itu terlampau senang_.

" _Jadi kita seumuran?" Baekhyun menyesap tehnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengaduk-aduk kopi panas di depannya. Lelaki itu terlihat jauh lebih dewasa._

" _Senang sekali bisa bertemu teman seumuran. Aku jauh lebih nyaman dengan teman sebaya."_

" _Serius? Kalau begitu kita sama."_

" _Omong-omong, kau sekolah dimana?"_

 _Percakapan terpotong ketika roti bakar mereka diantarkan. Baekhyun selalu suka aroma selai stroberi yang menguar, ditambah hawa dingin karena akan hujan sangat mendukung untuk memakan makanan hangat._

" _Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku membuka_ blog _mu. Kau suka menulis, ya? Tulisanmu bagus sekali."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia selalu suka orang lain memuji kemampuannya. "Ah, biasa saja. Kau tahu darimana_ blog _ku?"_

" _Dari salah seorang teman. Oh iya, sebelumya aku minta maaf, aku menggunakan salah satu karyamu untuk tugas sastra di sekolah."_

" _Santai saja. Lalu apa kata gurumu?"_

" _Aku memakai karya puisimu untuk dimusikalisasi. Serius, puisimu sangat bagus, guruku mengakuinya._ Well _, andaikan temanku yang membacakannya itu sedikit menghayati."_

 _Baekhyun tertawa. Mereka berbincang lama. Soal Chanyeol yang bermain gitar. Soal Baekhyun yang suka_ keyboard _namun tidak begitu mahir. Dan melantur sampai Baekhyun menyeplos ingin punya pacar pemain_ keyboard _dan Chanyeol yang berjanji akan memainkan sebuah lagu untuknya menggunakan_ keyboard _suatu hari nanti. Pipi Baekhyun memanas._

 _Anak itu bahkan lupa bertanya Chanyeol berasal dari sekolah mana._

* * *

 **2014**

 _Kalau Baekhyun tidak bodoh, dia akan memilih siapa yang cocok masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Namun dalam hal ini, Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol masuk, menerobos relung hatinya yang kosong. Dalam hitungan detik, bahkan Luhan pun tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang jatuh cinta._

 _Tidak perlu menuntut bukti, dengan tingkah Baekhyun dan aura bunga-bunganya tiap kali menceritakan tentang Chanyeol pada Luhan, sahabat dekatnya itu sudah cukup ikut bahagia._

" _Dia tahu semuanya, Luhan! Dia tahu film kesukaanku, dia tahu novel favoritku, dia sering mengajakku makan dan memesankan makanan yang aku suka. Waktu itu kita membuat puisi bersama-sama untuk tugas sastranya. Dia tidak terlalu menyukai sastra tapi katanya bersamaku, sastra jadi terasa menyenangkan. Dia mengajariku bermain gitar. Dia kenapa, Luhan?"_

 _Luhan mengerutkan kening, "Dia kenapa? Dia juga menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun! Dia perhatian padamu seperti itu."_

" _Benarkah?" Luhan bisa melihat pipi Baekhyun memerah tomat hari itu._

" _Orang buta pun bisa tahu."_

" _Astaga, aku harus apa?"_

" _Kau 'kan sudah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Kenapa masih bertanya_ 'harus apa?' _?"_

" _Serius? Aku jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol? Apakah sangat terlihat?"_

 _Luhan memutar bola mata, "Orang mati pun bisa tahu, Byun Baekhyun."_

 _Luhan merutuk mengapa ia ditakdirkan bersahabat dengan orang sebodoh Baekhyun._

* * *

 _Chanyeol datang lagi menjemput Baekhyun di sekolah, setiap hari seperti itu. Dan sejauh ini, Baekhyun tidak bisa menebak Chanyeol berasal dari sekolah mana. Seragamnya tertutupi hoodie, dan warna celananya sangat tidak membantu. Tiap Baekhyun bertanya soal kehidupan Chanyeol, lelaki itu selalu punya cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Dan Baekhyun tetaplah bodoh, ia membiarkan dirinya merasa asing dengan asal usul Chanyeol sedangkan lelaki tinggi itu sendiri sudah mengetahui segala tentang dirinya._

 _Hari itu mereka bertukar nomor telepon. Baekhyun yang agresif meminta_ username _salah satu sosial media Chanyeol, tapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan mengajaknya makan es krim. Baekhyun selalu tidak paham dengan otaknya yang seakan mati tiap kali Chanyeol bersikap baik padanya, tapi begitulah adanya._

" _Hawa dingin dan es krim, kombinasi yang aneh," celetuk Baekhyun sambil menyendok_ chocochips _yang ada di gelasnya._

" _Tapi kau tetap suka, 'kan? Aku sih tidak apa membawamu kemana-mana asal kau senang. Aku tahu kau senang es krim."_

 _Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak pernah memberitahu Chanyeol soal itu._

" _Oh iya, mana tugas matematikamu? Katamu ada soal yang susah?"_

 _Sambil menggigit sendok, Baekhyun mengeluarkan buku matematikanya._

" _Soal nomor tiga di halaman seratus dua belas."_

 _Hari itu Baekhyun belajar bersama Chanyeol hingga jam delapan malam._

 _..._

" _Kita sudah kelas dua belas, Baek. Omong-omong, kau ingin kuliah apa?"_

 _Ini kali kedua Chanyeol bermain ke rumah Baekhyun. Yang pertama adalah saat hujan deras minggu lalu. Chanyeol memaksa pulang namun Baekhyun memohon untuk mampir sebentar dengan alasan,_ "Serius, kau harus mengajariku kimia hari ini juga," _dan lelaki itu berakhir meminum teh di ruang tamu sambil mengomeli Baekhyun yang bahkan belum menghafal periodik unsur._

" _Psikologi, mungkin? Aku ingin lompat ke bidang sosial. Pengetahuan alam membuatku pening."_

" _Aku juga ingin psikologi."_

" _Berarti kita sama?"_

" _Begitulah. Kau tidak tertarik soal sastra?"_

" _Itu keinginanku sejak dulu, tapi ibu menentang habis-habisan. Apa boleh buat."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menghadap Baekhyun. Mereka berada di balkon kamar Baekhyun, berbaring di lantai dengan alas selimut tebal milik Baekhyun. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, sepertinya bersantai berdua saat malam seperti ini cukup menyenangkan._

 _Ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai mendekap Baekhyun, tubuh lelaki kecil itu seperti mati rasa, tapi sensasinya membuat nyawa Baekhyun hampir melambung. Ia merasakan Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepalanya, kemudian memeluknya lebih hangat lagi. Baekhyun serasa ingin menangis bahagia, tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membalas pelukan Chanyeol hingga dirinya sendiri terlelap._

 _Dalam samar mimpinya, Baekhyun bisa mendengar Chanyeol mengucap, "Aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah. Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyun."_

* * *

Baekhyun benci menguar memori lama di pagi hari. Ia beranjak dari kasur, menggosok gigi, kemudian melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Baekhyun ingat dirinya tidak seterpuruk ini saat terakhir kali melihat Chanyeol, atau jika mengetahui fakta dirinya bukanlah lagi sebagian dari perhatian Chanyeol. Tapi untuk hari-hari tertentu, Baekhyun akan merasa dirinya adalah orang termalang di dunia, dengan hati yang terseok-seok, membuat hari-harinya ikut buruk. Semua karena Park Chanyeol, semuanya soal Park Chanyeol.

Tapi yang paling benar, semua karena kebodohannya sendiri tidak bisa melupakan Park Chanyeol.

* * *

 _Beberapa bulan ini Chanyeol tidak menemui Baekhyun. Anak itu bisa maklum, ini adalah pekan sibuk siswa kelas dua belas, tidak terkecuali dirinya. Buku soal-soal cukup membuatnya muntah, ditambah praktek penelitian yang tidak ada habisnya. Baekhyun berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol dan menggaggu lelaki itu. Tapi dengan hatinya yang sedang rapuh dan lelah kali ini, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi._

 _Chanyeol datang di sore hari dan Baekhyun langsung menubruk Chanyeol, memeluknya. Ia menangis di dada Chanyeol, sekaligus ingin tersenyum karena bisa melihat Chanyeol lagi. Hatinya bercampur aduk, tapi yang jelas sekarang kesedihannya masih mengalahkan apapun._

" _Ada apa, Baek?"_

" _Ayahku meninggal."_

" _APA?!"_

 _Chanyeol dengan reflek membalas pelukan Baekhyun erat-erat, mengecup puncak kepala anak itu, berharap dengan itu Baekhyun bisa tenang._

" _Seminggu lalu, Chanyeol, jantungnya. Penyakit jantungnya kambuh dan tidak selamat." Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan sambil menahan tangis, tapi semuanya menjadi semakin buruk._

 _Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah Baekhyun kosong, ibunya tinggal di rumah bibinya untuk sementara sebab rumah masih mengingatkannya akan sosok suaminya. Selama ini Baekhyun sendirian di rumah, terbebani oleh segala macam tekanan sekolah dan masalah seperti ini. Chanyeol uring-uringan sendiri mengapa Baekhyun tidak cerita dari awal jadi dia bisa mengunjungi Baekhyun cepat-cepat._

 _Tapi Chanyeol tidak ada waktu mengomeli Baekhyun. Ia membaringkan tubuh kecil itu di kasur lalu ikut berbaring di sebelahnya dan tetap mendekap Baekhyun. Yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah memeluk Baekhyun dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja._

* * *

Segalanya memang baik-baik saja, tapi tidak seperti yang Baekhyun harapkan.

* * *

 **2015**

 _Setelah hari-hari terpuruk Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang selalu ada disampingnya, lelaki tinggi itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Seminggu lagi ujian penerimaan mahasiswa, Baekhyun cukup mengerti kalau Chanyeol butuh tenang juga tidak terganggu oleh Baekhyun. Maka Baekhyun menahan lagi, membiarkan rindunya berkumpul menjadi satu dan dia percaya Chanyeol akan datang padanya setelah hari-hari perjuangan mengisi soal-soal tes._

 _Di hari pertama, Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan memberi semangat pada Chanyeol dengan berbagai macam emotikon. Tidak ada balasan, Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan membiarkannya berlalu. Di hari-hari berikutnya, Baekhyun tetap mengirimkan pesan dan tetap tak ada jawaban. Disitulah Baekhyun merasa sakit hati lalu merutuk soal Chanyeol pada Luhan._

" _Sabar saja. Chanyeol juga punya urusan lain, Baek. Tidak melulu soal dirimu."_

 _Kata-kata Luhan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun lega, setidaknya. Ia harus memahami Chanyeol._

 _Namun hingga pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa pun, Chanyeol belum membalas pesan ataupun menghubunginya hingga Baekhyun merasa ini sudah keterlaluan._

* * *

 _Saat hari pertama menjejakkan kaki di kampus baru, Baekhyun sangat ingat. Di jam makan siang ia mendapat pesan dari Chanyeol berupa_ link. _Sebelum membuka_ link _itu, Baekhyun sempat mengirimkan pesan_ spam _pada Chanyeol namun tak direspon barang sekalipun, bahkan Chanyeol tak bisa dihubungi. Dengan kepala yang berat sepulang kuliah, Baekhyun membuka_ link _itu dan sebuah video terputar. Baekhyun menangis. Baekhyun tak pernah menginginkan perpisahan dengan cara yang sangat tidak wajar._

 _..._

" _Coba kirim pesan_ spam _."_

" _Sudah, Lu. Tidak ada respon."_

" _Telepon."_

" _Nomornya tidak aktif."_

" _Sosial medianya?_ Video call _?"_

" _Dia saja tidak pernah memberiku_ username _sosial medianya, Lu."_

" _Ck, aneh sekali sih orang itu? Datangi saja rumahnya."_

" _Aku tidak tahu rumahnya. Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku apapun."_

" _Bodoh sekali sih kau! Kenapa tidak bertanya?"_

" _Sudah, tapi dia tidak pernah menjawab."_

" _Argh! Dasar orang aneh! Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya dibodohi seperti itu?!"_

" _Aku tidak tahu, Lu. Aku tidak tahu._

* * *

 **2016**

Baekhyun terlalu malas berangkat ke kampus. Alasannya _simple,_ soal Oh Sehun. Baekhyun tidak siap bertemu lelaki itu atau lelaki manapun yang menyukainya.

Baekhyun terus membayangkan ekspresi sakit Oh Sehun ketika cintanya tertolak, karena Baekhyun tidak mungkin menerima Sehun dengan kondisi hati bercampur aduk seperti ini. Maka dari itu, jika saja Baekhyun bisa kabur dari Oh Sehun, tapi dia tetap akan mengecewakan Luhan yang selama ini sudah berusaha banyak untuk membuatnya melupakan Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki kecil itu duduk di depan layar laptopnya, membuka sebuah _folder_ tersembunyi. Disana terdapat sebuah video yang dikirim Chanyeol setahun yang lalu. Baekhyun pernah berjanji pada Luhan untuk menghapus video itu, tapi mana bisa Baekhyun begitu. Hanya dengan video itu Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol secara langsung.

Kali ini Baekhyun merindukannya, maka ia memutar video itu dan ingin menangis sebentar merasakan rindu-rindunya yang terkubur pikiran rasional untuk melupakan Chanyeol namun gagal.

...

 _Hai, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Aku tidak pandai membuat pembukaan didalam video, tapi yang aku ingat kau pernah mengatakan ingin memiliki kekasih seorang_ keyboardist _dan aku berjanji untuk memainkannya untukmu suatu hari._

 _Setelah video ini selesai, kuharap kau berhenti menangis dan memikirkanku. Jangan mengharapkan apapun dariku, carilah seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, Baekhyun. Aku bukanlah orangnya. Aku hanya bisa mengharapkanmu lebih bahagia tanpaku, tanpa bergantung padaku. Sungguh, kau berhak bahagia dengan caramu sendiri._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Sangat mencintaimu. Let's never meet again._

 _._

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

 _While you're far away and dreaming_

 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

 _I could stay lost in this moment forever_

 _Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

 _Don't wanna close my eyes_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_

 _The sweetest dream would never do_

 _I'd still miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

 _And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

 _Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

 _Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

 _And I just wanna stay with you_

 _In this moment forever, forever and ever._

Mendengarkan suara Chanyeol dengan permainan musiknya bukanlah kombinasi yang baik untuk hati Baekhyun.

* * *

"Bagaimana Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan sambil menyeruput kuah supnya. Baekhyun hanya menatap nanar meja makan.

"Aku bilang lebih baik menjadi teman ketimbang kekasih," ucap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tidak bernyawa.

Luhan membanting sendok lalu memijit pelipisnya, "Kau sama saja. Bodoh. Kenapa kau selalu terperangkap di memori lama, hah?! Kau seperti mayat hidup! Kau pikir sekarang Park Chanyeol brengsek itu sedang memikirkanmu?! Tidak sama sekali, Byun Baekhyun! Dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Apa dia punya hati? Atau setidaknya mengerti apa yang kau rasakan?! Tidak sama sekali, Baekhyun!"

"Cukup, Luhan! Kau yang tidak mengerti. Kau pikir mudah, hanya dengan berpacaran dengan Sehun lalu aku bisa melupakan Chanyeol?! Aku hanya akan menyakiti hati Sehun kalau dia cuma kujadikan pelampiasan. Aku masih mengharapkan Chanyeol!"

Luhan berdiri dari kursinya, menatap Baekhyun dengan bersungut. "Silakan duduk diam dengan harapan bodohmu itu, toh kau sudah tahu sendiri Park Chanyeol tidak akan datang padamu lagi. Kau yang tahu hidupmu sendiri, Baek. Aku pulang, aku lelah."

Untuk pertama kalinya, malam itu Luhan keluar dan menutup pintu apartement Baekhyun dengan kasar.

* * *

-the end-

* * *

Hari itu Baekhyun sempat menyesal menolak Sehun, tapi juga lega bahwa ia tak harus menyakiti perasaan orang lain untuk jangka waktu panjang. Soal Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih nyaman bermain dengan rindu-rindunya seperti biasa. Masih suka menaruh harapan bahwa mereka bisa bertemu lagi seperti setahun lalu, meskipun Baekhyun cukup pintar untuk tahu 95% harapannya tak akan terbalas. Ia juga tak peduli bilamana Chanyeol sudah tak mengingatnya, yang jelas Baekhyun hanya ingin mengingat Chanyeol untuk jangka waktu lama, dan menulisnya seperti ini sebagai pengingat apabila suatu hari ia lupa.

Sebab Baekhyun tak punya _clue_ apapun untuk kembali menghubungi Chanyeol.

Sebab Baekhyun tidak tahu apapun soal kehidupan asli Chanyeol.

Karena Chanyeol menutup dirinya dari Baekhyun,

Dan Baekhyun terlanjur membuka hatinya sembarangan.

Maka Baekhyun juga terlanjur mencintai Chanyeol, sangat mencintainya.

Walaupun hingga kini ia tidak cukup paham alasan Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

* * *

 **a/n :**

ndengerin aerosmith yang i don't wanna miss a thing emang bukan pilihan yang bener, jadi flashback kemana mana kan-_-

karena ini based on true story, jadi aku ngga akan bikin lanjutan cerita alias sequel, karena baekhyun sama chanyeol emang ngga pernah ketemu sampe sekarang, dan baekhyun juga masih gitu gitu aja.

thank you for reading, everyone!


End file.
